Under the Sakuras
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: First fanfic 4 SW! Review? 1shot, short, Okuni x Goemon


**Hi, there! This is my first fanfic for Samurai Warriors. Hope you like it!\(^o^)/**

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI.

Love under Sakura

One spring, in a sakura garden...

Okuni walked slowly. Her steps were landed in the ground gracefully. She stopped, and looked up the sky. Another dance stage was waiting for her, another kabuki dance. She spun her ban-gasa, and danced. She spun, spun, spun, and sakura blossoms followed her dance. She made her grand finale by making a beautiful pose for herself, bit cute but beautiful. She suddenly felt that her dance moves weren't so good. She made it once more, and she was convinced to it. She sighed." Oh, great," she thought," I can't just show the same dance..."

Sigh... Sigh... All her sigh filled her heart with grief. She knelt down, closed her ban-gasa. She moved to a rock bench and sat down, sighed again.

" What's wrong, Okuni?" A deep and rough but caring voice echoed in Okuni's ears. Okuni looked behind and found a giant man, with lots of tattoos on his whole body." Goemon-san..." Okuni smiled, trying to hide her whole grief.

" Anything wrong?" Goemon asked, without any changes to his attitude. Okuni just shook her head in front of the 'King of Thieves'.

" Come on, Okuni. You don't need to be afraid of me." Goemon persuaded the kabukimono, who still shut up. She replied, with her eyes looking at him thoughtfully," No, Goemon. I'm all right."

" Aw, please just tell me, Okuni. I, Goemon Ishikawa, King of Thieves, won't steal your heart to me. Just tell, I won't spoil it to everyone."

" Really?" Okuni asked, with a nod as a reply from that giant thief." I... I felt that... My dance was not so interesting anymore. I wished I could make some changes... But..."

" Oh..." Goemon laid his hand on Okuni's shoulder. He thought of Okuni's graceful steps every time he was with her." You danced well, why shall you change them?" Okuni replied," No, I think it should. I think I can't be attractive with the same dance moves all time. I need something different!" She held Goemon's large arm and asked," Will you help me?" Goemon agreed.

Soon, she stood up from the stone bench, moved to a plain full of sakura petals. She opened her ban-gasa and started to spin, showing her graceful dance. She balanced on a foot and spun around. Sakura petals on the ground followed her dance again. She kept moving gracefully under the warm sun and the blue sky. Wind blew through her face, and more petals rode the wind onto the ground and joined the dance. Goemon, watching her graceful dance, kept smiling, remembering of every time she showed it to him. Suddenly, his beloved fell down. He ran to Okuni, lying on the ground." Are you OK?" He asked." Fine, I'm just... Tripped." Okuni replied. She sighed again, this time, her grief was all shown." I think... I'll never make any colors to the audience later." Goemon looked at her thoughtfully. Goemon shook his head, and helped her to stand up." Why, why, Okuni. You danced well! Just like I usually know about you. No, even better! I'm so entertained." Okuni kept lowered her head." But I..." Goemon raised her head with his large hand, and replied," Whatever it is, Okuni, I'm always there for you."

Okuni closed her ban-gasa, gave Goemon a glance, and said," Goemon, whoever you are, bandit or whatever, I'm always there for you, too." Goemon nodded. Both of them looked at the blue sky, watching the sakura petals flying around on the blue sky." Arigato, Goemon-san, to help me." Okuni smiled. She went back and asked," My show's on. Are you coming?" Goemon smiled," Let's go, after my disguises." Okuni chuckled, and both of them left the sakura garden to get ready for the show.

Months have passed...

Okuni walked back to the sakura garden. Beautiful, as always. She watched the trees. It's winter, snow filling the ground and pouring the field. The petals are gone, but it's still beautiful. She was reminded what happened in the spring, when she and Goemon danced there. Now she was successful with her kabuki dance, and again, she wanted to show the dance to Goemon. They had promised to meet in that garden in the last time they met in the autumn. Three months had passed, Okuni thought, when I've never met Goemon. I wished Goemon's here, whatever it was, even for the last time. She was worried of the recent news: Goemon WANTED poster was stuck in the people's house everywhere, causing her had to be apart from him, for her safety, Goemon said.

She walked past the snow, hoping to find Goemon in the promised place. She went around and around, only to find a giant figure lying on the ground. Wait! She thought, It is Goemon! She quickly tried to wake him.

" Goemon! Goemon!" Okuni shouted, wishing he didn't die. Soon, his eyes opened for a centimeter or two, or three. His body, big but now weak. He said," O... Okuni... I'm sorry... I... Can't..." Okuni started to shed tears." Goemon, don't say that way! I know, you'll be alive. PLEASE!" Goemon shook his head," Okuni... I... Goemon... Can't live longer for you... I'm... Sorry, Okuni..." Okuni just looked at him, sadly.

" Okuni... I had a wish..." Goemon said, in his weak voice. Okuni replied," Come on, just say it. I'll fulfill it as good as I can." Goemon continued," I wish... You can show your dance again... Just before my death... With your dance... I know... I'll be happy up there... In the Heavens..." Okuni smiled, hiding her deep grief, and nodded. She stepped a few steps backwards and danced. Again, she made the field watched in astonishment to her. She spun herself and her ban-gasa, making the graceful moves she did in that time. Snow falling between her... Making a great image for her 'stage'. Goemon smiled once more. Again, he thought, I could see your dance... Though this is the last time.

" Thank you, Okuni..." Goemon said as Okuni finished her dance perfectly," Your dance is always the best gift for me. I'll never forget...all...our memories..." Goemon closed his eyes and fell to the ground of snow. Okuni watched the scene in sadness. She closed the ban-gasa and...

" GOEMON!" She ran to the big figure, rested her head right on top of his body. She rubbed him, warmly. Tears sparkled on her face. She watched the sky again. It's a dark night, snowy... She hugged again her beloved Goemon. Goemon Ishikawa, the one, who had helped Okuni all along; the one, who had accompanied her all the time; the one, who always makes her a great dancer; the one, who filled all her life with happiness. And now, he was... Gone...

_Goemon..._ Okuni was suddenly reminded of her promise to him._ I'll always be with you..._

She soon realized that there was a knife on his back, and that's what causing him to leave her. She took the knife, still shedding tears but in a decision, she stabbed the knife, right around her neck. She fell...fell... Fresh blood colored the white snow with red. Soon, the beautiful kabukimono fell, right on her beloved one, Goemon Ishikawa, the King of Thieves. The snow kept falling, the sky went darker. Wind blew strongly, trees waved, showing signs of mourning to the couple... No, couple or not, though they were not living, they seemed to be sad of the end of the great struggle between them... And that's the end...

**Honestly, I've never watched the ending of Okuni or Goemon, so I just wrote it in any which way... But, I've never made a sad ending like this. Huhu...**

I'll stay in this Samurai Warriors fandom if anyone of you help me with the reviews posting. Sayonara! \(^o^)/ 


End file.
